undertale__fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MiraculousTale
MiraculousTale is a AU/Crossover of Undertale and Miraculous Ladybug. Plot When Asgore decides that he, Toriel, Sans, etc. should take a trip somewhere and live there for a while so more humans will know about their existence, they take a trip to Paris, France. When they get there they meet Marinette and friends who are happy that they're here. But, with the coming of more people in Paris, Hawk Moth sees this as a opportunity to have more people to akumatize, but he's joined with a new companion. Characters Miraculous Ladybug *Marinette *Adrien *Alya *Nino *Chloe *Sabrina *Nathaneal *Alix *Kim *Juleka *Rose *Max *Lila *Maylene *Ivan *Manon *Tikki *Plagg *Trixx *Pollen *Wayzz *Other background characters Undertale *Frisk *Flowey *Chara *Sans *Papyrus *Alphys *Undyne *Toriel *Asgore *Mettaton *Napstablook *Monster Kid *Muffet *Grillby *Bratty and Catty *Burgerpants *Temmie *Greater Dog *Lesser Dog *Doggo *Dogi (Dogamy and Dogaressa) *The Amalgamates *Gaster (appears at the end of season 3 at the end of the episode and appears for season 4 onward) *Other background monsters Oc's Included This spinoff has the creator's oc's in it; for both Miraculous Ladybug and Undertale. Miraculous Ladybug *Venus Mary Amson/Cer Deer *Abbie Rodregess/Madame Angler *Lucas Brandon/Slither *Leslie Brandon/Octopie *Bambii *Angell *Kaai *Ontti Undertale *Phantom the Birdizaur *Pop and Bud the Flowers *Tornia the Mutant Arctic Bunny and Flour the Flower *Angel the Skeleton *Neo the Skeleton *Candy the Mischivior *Nedo the Dark Spirit *Yigias the Soul Eater/Collector *Lemony the Demon *Limey the Cat *Azazel the Demon *Eevei the Kitsune *Thomas/Theodore the Unknown Creature *Jewels the Gen Shapeshifter *Hope the Crocodile and Dream the Baby Dragon *Miss Peep the Cockatrice *Mallory the Black Cat-fish *Charile, Chloe, and Caroline the Flowers *Madam the Hybrid Beast *Marrin the Mermaid Siren *Echo the Echo Flower *Gummy the Gummybear *Drama the Shadow Creature *Calude the Bird *Malantha the Flower *Morse and Codey the Amalgamate *Brinary the Amalgamate *Kyle the Cyclops *Shepard the Sheep/Black Sheep/Goat hybrid *Clarie Noir (also known as Clarie) the Human/Soul Collector (appears in season 4 onwards) *David Noir (also known as David) the Human/Soul Collector (appears in season 4 onwards) Episodes Season 1 # Magician # Hypnotizer # Spooktune # Sleeping Beauty # Lady-Wifi returns # Anti-Luck # # Dr. Amalgam # Tone Deaf # Ms. Mother # Miss Sketcher # Reflekta returns # Justice Spear # Family Destroyer # The Vanisher returns # The Gamer returns # Morningstar # # The Burglar # # # # # Quiet Hands # Backstory (Omega) pt.1 # Backstory (Omega) pt.2 Season 2 #The Horrificator returns #Stone Glare # # #Drama Queen # #Teminator #Big Bully # Show Thief #Monochrome #King Destruction # #The Bubbler returns #Princess Fragrance returns # # # #Dr. Amalgam returns #Shapeshifter # # # # #Washu # Timeline pt.1 # Timeline pt.2 Season 3 # Justice Spear returns # Anti-Luck returns # # # Stoneheart returns # # # # # Sugary Despair # # # The Puppeteer returns # Gray Bird # # # # # Determination pt.1 # Determination pt.2 # Determination pt.3 # Determination pt.4 Season 4 N/A Season 5 N/A Season 6 N/A Ships Just some ships for the AU and because this Paris. *The Miraculous Love Square (Ladynoir, Adrienette, Marichat, and Ladrien) *Nino x Alya *Kim x Alix *Rose x Juleka *Maylene x Ivan *Frisk x Chara x Flowey (very pladtonic) *Toriel x Asgore *Mettaton x Papyrus *Undyne x Alphys *The Artistic Love Square (Nathaneal x Venus, Nathaneal x Cer Deer, Evillustrator x Venus, Evillustrator x Cer Deer) *Napstablook x Phantom *Pop x Nedo *Bud x Candy *Lemony x Limey *Azazel x Eeve *Shepard x Neo Trivia *Sans knows about Ladybug, Chat Noir, Cer Deer, Octopie, Madame Angler, Slither, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, and Carapace's identies. *There are more hero's than Ladybug and Chat Noir because they're oc's included. *The Monsters know how the speak French and the whole cast of Miraculous Ladybug know how to speak English. *Frisk uses sign language in the AU but can speak. The reason why they do this is because they don't like to speak. *Frisk carries Flowey in a flowerpot. **And his flowerpot is decorated. *While Hawk Moth wants Ladybug, Chat Noir, Cer Deer, Octopie, Madame Angler, and Slither's miraculous, Yigias wants their soul, mostly Ladybug's and Chat Noir's. *During the 4th, 5th and 6th season it won't be named after villians anymore and the episodes will mostly focus on: the history of monsters, Asriel, the history of the kwami's/miraculouses, finding Hawk Moth and Yigias, the study of souls (both monster and human), the power of souls, shipping, figuring out the resetting timelines and save abilities, Gaster, the void, timelines, and the soul extractor. **Season 4 also intro two new character. One's purpose is to take Marinette/Ladybug, Adrien/Chat Noir, Alya/Rena Rouge, Chloe/Queen Bee, Nino/Carapace Venus/Cer Deer, Abbie/Madame Angler, Lucas/Slither, Leslie/Octopie, Nathaneal/Evillustrator, Frisk, Chara, and Sans's souls, while the other has to take their miraculouses. *Weirdly, The Evillustrator (aka Nathaneal) is in this series but is not evil and is a superhero. **Also for Nathaneal to turn into the Evillustrator, he has a shirt brooch that looks like a pencil, all he has to say is "Colors On". ***Also, Ladybug/Marinette, Chat Noir/Adrien, Queen Bee/Chloe, Rena Rouge/Alya, Carapace/Nino know the Evillustrator's identity, but everybody else doesn't, especially Venus/Cer Deer. *Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Frisk, Chara, Asgore, Sans, Flowey, and Monster Kid look different in this AU crossover. *Season 3's finale has the reveal of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Carapace, Cer Deer, Madame Angler, Sliter, Octopie, and Evilustrator's. *Determination is the hardest and most dangerous akumatized villains because of their power to create saves. **And because the red attack can reduce anybody's HP to 1 if it makes contact with a living being. Category:MiraculousTale